Feuer, Licht und Dunkelheit
by Will Hiwatari
Summary: Kai hat Alpträume von seiner Vergangenheit und verhält sich noch unsozialer als sonst. Zwei Mädchen tauchen auf, die ihn zu kennen scheinen, damit ist das Chaos perfekt. Kein Yaoi, nur Freundschaft!
1. Prolog

Will: Das ist jetzt mal eine längere und sinnvollereGeschichte von mir . . . Na ja, nicht direkt von mir . . .

Alinor: Ja genau! Ich hab auch noch mitgeschrieben!

Will: Ich weiß! Ich hätte dich schon nicht vergessen.

Alinor: Aber du hast etwas anderes vergessen. fiesgrins

Will: O.o Was denn?

Alinor: Den Disclaimer!

Will: Ach so! Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht! Disclaimer: (Ähm, Alinor? Was soll ich denn schreiben?) Alinor diktiert Beyblade gehört uns nicht und wir wollen damit kein Geld verdienen. Aber Mi, Kurai, Safia uns Hikarigehören uns - Also, Finger weg!

Alinor: Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Will: Und schreibt uns bitte ein Review!

Prolog

Auf dem Marktplatz wimmelte es nur so von Menschen.

Doch es war nicht das geschäftige Treiben von normalen Markttagen. Nein, heute war alles anders. Heute lag auch keine Freude in der Luft, sondern nur Angst und Verwirrung. Niemand wusste genau, was geschehen war.

Der Tag hatte ganz normal angefangen, doch dann, kurz vor der Mittagszeit, waren plötzlich dunkle Krieger aufgetaucht und hatten die Dorfbewohner auf den Dorfplatz getrieben. Alle Straßen waren blockiert, sodass niemand entkommen konnte.

An einer Seite des Platzes, in der Nähe einer großen Straße, saß ein Ritter mit schwarzer Rüstung auf einem Pferd und musterte mit ausdrucksloser Miene das Geschehen. Er schien der Anführer zu sein, denn alle anderen hatten großen Respekt vor ihm und befolgten jeden seiner Befehle genau.

Plötzlich kamen zwei Männer, ebenfalls in schwarzen Rüstungen, um die Ecke. Aber sie waren nicht allein. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Mädchen bei sich. Die eine hatte schwarze Haare und die andere blaue. Sie wehrten sich heftig, aber ihre Hände waren gefesselt und sie konnten gegen den festen Griff der beiden Ritter nichts ausrichten. Als sie die vielen Menschen auf dem Marktplatz sahen weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck.

Die beiden Kerle führten die Gefangenen vor ihren Befehlshaber und der eine sagte: „Hier sind zwei von den Kindern, die sie haben wollen. Fienda verfolgt den Jungen und bringt ihn dann hierher."

Der Mann auf dem Pferd stieg ab, stellte sich vor die beiden Kinder und sagte: „Euer kleiner Freund wird uns sicher bald Gesellschaft leisten." Zu den beiden Männern gewandt sagte er: „Gut gemacht Jenrick." – er nickte dem Ritter zu, der die Blauhaarige festhielt – „Du und Cascha, ihr werdet dafür sicher eine Belohnung bekommen."

Er musterte wieder die beiden Mädchen und meinte mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen: „Es ist eigentlich viel zu Schade um euch zwei, aber Serana will euch unverletzt. Also dürfen wir keinen Spaß mit euch haben."

Er fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand der Schwarzhaarigen über die Wange. Sie starrte ihn wütend an und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Der Krieger, der sie festhielt, zog erschrocken die Luft ein und der Führer fuhr das Mädchen mit gefährlich leiser Stimme an: „Wenn du noch einmal so respektlos bist, wird das Folgen haben, verstanden?" Sie antwortete nicht, sondern blickte ihm furchtlos in die Augen.

Er wandte sich von den Mädchen ab und sprach zu seinen Gefolgsleuten: „Ihr könnt jetzt anfangen die Leute umzubringen. Serana hat keine Verwendung für sie."

Er drehte sich wieder um und sagte zu Jenrick und Cascha: „Ihr bleibt mit den Beiden hier und wartet auf Fienda und den Jungen. Ich reite schon mal vor. Passt auf das niemand entkommt. Wir wollen doch keine lästigen Zeugen."

Er sah noch einmal die Mädchen an und weidete sich an ihrem Entsetzen und ihrer Angst, die sie bei seinen Worten erfasst hatte.

Mit einem gehässigen Lachen schwang er sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und ritt davon.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und verstanden sich auch ohne Worte: sie konnten nicht glauben was passieren sollte. Der Mann wollte, dass alle Dorfbewohner umgebracht werden. Und sie konnten absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Schon drangen Angst- und Schmerzensschreie zu ihnen und sie sahen wie die Dunklen alle Leute töteten. Ohne Mitleid.

Den Mädchen standen Tränen in den Augen. Hier waren sie als Waisen aufgenommen worden und jeder aus dem Dorf hatte mitgeholfen ihnen etwas beizubringen. Sie waren eng verbunden, so wie eine große Familie und jetzt mussten sie hilflos mit ansehen wie diese Familie umgebracht wurde.

Hastig kam noch ein Mann in schwarzer Rüstung aus der gleichen Richtung wie die anderen beiden vorher. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen war er allein.

Jenrick starrte ihn geschockt an und sagte: „Fienda, wo ist der Junge? Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa verloren? Jetzt sag schon!"

„Ich hab ihn in den Wald verfolgt und hatte ihn schon fast eingeholt, als auf einmal ein Tor aufgetaucht ist. Es sah aus, als wäre es aus Licht oder so was. Na ja, jedenfalls ist der kleine Knirps da durch gerannt und dann ist er mitsamt dem Tor verschwunden."

„Das ist die lahmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe, Fienda! Wenn Serana erfährt, dass du nicht mal ein kleines Kind fangen kannst, wird sie dich einen Kopf kürzer machen. Ich hoffe das ist dir klar.", meinte Cascha mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein?

Was die drei streitenden Ritter nicht mitbekamen waren die Blicke, die sich die beiden Mädchen zuwarfen und das erleichterte Lächeln, das kurz auf ihren Gesichtern erschien.

Er hatte es geschafft, er war entkommen.

----------

Das wars jetzt erst mal mit dem Prolog. Es könnte noch etwas dauern bis wir mit dem erstenKapitel fertig sind. Sagt uns, wenn euch unsere Fanfiction bis jetztgefällt.


	2. Kapitel 1

Will: Es hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber hier ist das erste Kapitel.

Alinor: Wir wollen es unserem ersten Reviewer baster widmen. Danke.

Will: Und wir hoffen, dass noch anderen unsere FF gefällt.

Alinor: Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt nicht so spannungsgeladen-

Will: Fast jede Geschichte fängt ja langsam an und steigert sich dann.

Will & Alinor: Also dann, viel Spaß!

* * *

1.Kapitel

Nachdem die GRevolution Boris aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatten trennten sich die Freunde wieder. Max ging zurück nach Amerika und Ray nach China. Kai, der ja kein zu Hause hatte, wohnte vorübergehend bei Tyson.

Tyson wählte Rays Nummer. Er wartete ungeduldig und warf dem Telefon vernichtende Blicke zu. Warum dauerte das nur immer so lange?

Tyson musste unbedingt mit Ray sprechen. Er hatte schon versucht Max zu erreichen, aber bei ihm ging einfach niemand ran. Dabei war es so dringend! Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter.

Kai. Ja, er machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Der Blauhaarige benahm sich in letzter Zeit so komisch. Noch komischer als sonst. Er aß so gut wie gar nichts mehr und schien immer irgendwie abwesend zu sein. Und dann waren da noch die Alpträume, die Kai jede Nacht quälten.

Das ging jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen so. Anfangs hatte er gedacht, dass es vermutlich bald vorbei sein würde, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Was war nur los? Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Endlich nahm jemand auf der anderen Seite den Hörer ab und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hallo?", fragte eine Mädchenstimme, die eindeutig Mariah gehörte.

„Hallo, hier ist Tyson. Ist Ray da?"

„Oh, der trainiert gerade. Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?", fragte das pinkhaarige Mädchen.

„Nein, ich muss ihn ganz dringend persönlich sprechen."

Mariah war der Ernst in Tysons Stimme nicht entgangen und sie antwortete: „Okay, ich geh ihn holen. Bleib dran."

Er hörte wie der Hörer abgelegt wurde und wie Mariah hastig zur Tür eilte. Dann war es still.

Im Wohnzimmer piepte eine Uhr. Es war um sieben. Tyson wusste nicht wo Kai jetzt steckte. Vielleicht machte er wieder einen seiner Abendspaziergänge oder er saß im Park und starrte ins Nichts.

Draußen begann es zu regnen. ‚Auch das noch!' dachte Tyson. Hoffentlich kam Kai bald zurück.

Wo blieb Ray nur? Warum brauchte Mariah so lange?

Endlich hörte er Geräusche am anderen Ende der Leitung und Rays Stimme war zu hören: „Hi, Tyson. Was gibt's?"

„Ray! Man bin ich froh, dass ich dich erreiche. Es geht um Kai.", polterte der Japaner gleich drauflos.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte der Chinese besorgt. Was konnte passiert sein? Besonders, was konnte Kai passiert sein.

Tyson ließ mit der Erklärung nicht lange auf sich warten. Nachdem er seinem Freund Kais komisches Verhalten beschrieben hatte, entstand eine kurze Pause, in der keiner etwas sagte.

Tyson brach zuerst das Schweigen: „Was soll ich jetzt machen? Wenn sich nicht schnell etwas ändert kippt er irgendwann wegen Erschöpfung um!"

„Beruhig dich erstmal. Hast du schon versucht mit ihm zu reden?"

„Na ja, du kennst Kai doch. Wenn ich überhaupt mal in seiner Gegenwart bin, dann sagt er entweder gar nichts oder weicht meinen Fragen aus. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als würde er mich gar nicht hören oder sehen.", antwortete Tyson verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Kai ist ein Rätsel für sich. Du solltest vielleicht noch mal mit ihm reden und ihm sagen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Frag ihn einfach von was er nachts träumt und warum er noch weniger isst. Vielleicht ist ja auch irgendetwas mit Dranzer nicht in Ordnung?", sagte Ray.

„Okay, ich werde es versuchen.", erwiderte Tyson, „Ich ruf dich morgen noch mal an." „Tschau." Damit legte der Chinese auf.

Auch Tyson lies den Hörer seufzend sinken.

Dranzer. Ja, vielleicht stimmte etwas mit ihr nicht. Das wäre eine logische Erklärung für Kais seltsames Verhalten.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch von der Haustür und ein völlig durchnässter Kai kam hinein.

„Kai! Wo warst du?", fragte Tyson aufgebracht. Doch Kai hielt es offensichtlich nicht für nötig ihm zu antworten, denn er ging einfach an ihm vorbei ins Bad.

Vielleicht hatte er ihn auch gar nicht gehört? Sein Blick war, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, ins Leere gerichtet gewesen und er schien heute besonders erschöpft zu sein. Klar, in der letzten Nacht war er erst gegen Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen. Doch dann war er kurz nach drei Uhr wieder aufgewacht und aufgestanden. Also hatte er nur knappe vier Stunden geschlafen.

Tyson entschied sich erstmal einen warmen Tee für ihn zu kochen. Vielleicht fand er ja nachher eine Gelegenheit ihn zu fragen.

* * *

Alinor: Würde uns freuen, wenn ihr ein paar Reviews schreibt.

Will: Bis zum zweiten Kapitel.


	3. Kapitel 2

Will: Hallo erst mal!

Alinor: Hat ein bisschen ...

Will: ... sehr, sehr ...

Alinor: ... lange gedauert.

Will: Tut uns wirklich leid.

Alinor: Wir wollen euch auch nicht länger stören. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel.

Will: Mooooment! Der Disclaimer!

Alinor: Ach ja, uns gehört nichts, wir verdienen kein Geld und wollen keine Rechte verletzen.

Will: Und jetzt viel Spaß.

Alinor: Und noch was, die beiden sind nicht, auf gar keinen Fall und überhaupt nicht schwul, nur gute Freunde!

Will: Und jeeetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen. Alinor einen „Jetzt-lass-sie-doch-endlich-lesen"-Blick zuwerf

2. Kapitel

Kai lies sich erschöpft auf den Badewannenrand sinken.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Warum? Warum hatte er jede Nacht diese seltsamen Träume? Na ja, eigentlich waren es Alpträume. Aber sie ergaben einfach keinen Sinn. Er hörte Schreie und sah Menschen, die in Panik durch ein kleines Dorf rannten.

Und dann waren da noch diese Monster, die alles zunichte machten, was ihnen in den Weg kam. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch es könnten Bitbeasts sein. Aber warum griffen sie dann die Menschen an? Und wo kamen diese vielen Monster überhaupt her? Und was war das für ein Ort? Hatte es mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun?

Kai hatte seine Erinnerungen immer noch nicht vollständig zurückerlangt.

Was war bevor er zu seinem Großvater in die Abtei gekommen war?

Er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Aber Kai hatte noch ein Problem, er vermisste Dranzer. Diese hatte sich ja nach dem Kampf mit Brooklyn einfach aufgelöst. Kai wusste nicht warum, aber er war sich sicher, dass der edle Phönix noch lebte. Es war nur so ein Gefühl, aber er wusste es irgendwie. Ja, immer wenn er am Ende war, dann spürte er sie ganz deutlich in seiner Nähe.

Kai hatte keine Ahnung wie es weitergehen sollte. Tyson hatte schon lange gemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Ja, er war sich sogar sicher, dass er schon mit Ray, Max oder Kenny darüber gesprochen hatte.

Ob er im Schlaf redete? Konnte gut sein, denn Tyson hatte ihn schon mehrmals gefragt, ob er gut geschlafen hatte. Der Japaner hatte versucht die Frage so beiläufig wie möglich zu stellen, doch es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er wusste, dass Kai nicht gut geschlafen hatte.

Seufzend stand Kai auf und zog sich trockene Sachen an. Er würde jetzt erstmal einen Tee trinken und sich dann einfach hinlegen. Mit etwas Glück konnte er dieses Mal länger als nur vier Stunden schlafen.

Kai verließ das Badezimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Als er den Raum betrat, sah er Tyson, wie dieser gerade zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Wasser füllte.

„Oh, da bist du ja. Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht einen Tee trinken.", sagte Tyson und reichte ihm eine Tasse. Dann nahm er seine eigene und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Kai setzte sich auch und trank langsam seinen Tee.

Keiner sagte etwas, doch Kai spürte ganz genau, dass Tyson irgendetwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Wie er es vermutet hatte fragte Tyson kurze Zeit später: „Ähm, wie geht es dir? Also, ich meine, was hast du draußen gemacht?"

„Ich war spazieren."

„Aha."

Mehr schien Tyson als Antwort nicht einzufallen.

„Willst du nichts essen? Du hast kein Frühstück und kein Mittag gegessen."

Kai wollte gerade wie gewohnt ‚nein' sagen, doch da fiel ihm auf, dass er tatsächlich Hunger hatte. Tyson hatte sein Zögern offensichtlich bemerkt, denn er stand auf und holte ein paar Brotscheiben und Aufschnitt aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Ob er nun wollte oder nicht, er musste etwas essen. Kai nahm sich ein Stückchen Brot und aß es langsam. Tyson schien zu überlegen wie er vorgehen sollte.

Kai wollte offensichtlich nicht freiwillig erzählen was ihn beschäftigte. Sollte Tyson ihn einfach ganz direkt fragen? Aber würde Kai dann nicht einfach die Küche verlassen und wieder nichts essen?

Tyson nahm sich einfach eine Scheibe Brot und legte sich etwas Käse drauf. Er musste Kai direkt fragen. Oft genug hatte er versucht ihn indirekt auf dieses Thema zu bringen. Und nie hatte es funktioniert. Vielleicht sollte er auch einfach so tun als wäre nichts. Oder er fragte ganz nebenbei mal nach Dranzer.

Er entschied sich für das letztere.

„Sag mal, Kai, wie geht es Dranzer eigentlich?"

Kai, der mit so einer Frage offensichtlich gerechnet hatte, sagte nur: „Gut."

Er konnte in Tysons Gesicht lesen, dass er sich eine etwas umfangreichere Antwort gewünscht hätte, doch was sollte er sagen?

Dass Dranzer nach dem Juctice5-Turnier einfach verschwunden war?

„Wollen wir mal ein kleines Match machen? Ich meine einfach nur so zum Spaß.", fragte der Japaner weiter.

„Nein.", antwortete Kai kurz angebunden. Er konnte auch dieses mal in den Gesichtszügen des anderen lesen, dass er eine andere Antwort erwartet hatte.

„Was ist in letzter Zeit nur mit dir los?", platzte es aus Tyson heraus. Kai hatte gewusst, dass so etwas früher oder später passieren würde, aber trotzdem war er einen Moment lang sprachlos. Das fasste Tyson falsch auf: „Kai, bitte rede doch mit mir. Ich will dir nur helfen! Aber wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst . . ." Er sah Kai hoffnungsvoll an.

Vielleicht hatte Tyson ja Glück und Kai würde es ihm wirklich erzählen, doch schon im nächsten Moment war ihm klar, dass er umsonst gehofft hatte, denn Kai stand auf und verließ ohne ein Wort die Küche.

Seufzend ließ sich Tyson auf dem Stuhl nieder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will: Und hat es euch gefallen ? Es dauert ein bisschen, bis es richtig los geht.

Alinor: Es droht, ein ganzer Roman zu werden ...

Will: ... bei dem die ersten Kapitel stinklangweilig sind, aber bitte lest trotzdem weiter.

Alinor & Will: Also, bis bald!


	4. Kapitel 3

Alinor: So, heute bin ich mal alleine da. Will hat nämlich keine Zeit, sie muss sich um eine Französin kümmern. Schüleraustausch. Der Disclaimer: Uns gehört Null Komma Nix nicht mal die Luft, die wir atmen und wir verdienen auch kein Geld – nicht hiermit und auch sonst nicht.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3. Kapitel

Kai zog die Tür hinter sich zu und lies sich auf die Matratze, die vor ihm lag, fallen.

Was war nur mit ihm los? Jetzt floh er schon vor seinem besten Freund. Warum erzählte er es ihm nicht einfach? Tyson wusste sowieso schon fast alles über seine Vergangenheit und Kenny konnte mit Dizzi bestimmt etwas über diesen Ort herausfinden.

Wenn wirklich ein kleines Dorf von Monstern angegriffen wurde, dann würde Kenny hundertprozentig etwas darüber herausfinden können.

Er überlegte kurz während er sich den Schlafanzug anzog.

‚Nein, ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie würden sich nur unnötige Sorgen machen. Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alleine zurechtgekommen, dann werd ich damit auch fertig.' Ihm würde irgendwann schon wieder alles einfallen. Die ersten sechs Jahre seines Lebens . . .

Wo hatte er gewohnt? Wer waren seine Eltern und . . . hatte er Freunde gehabt?

Da war noch etwas, was ihn beschäftigte. Es war eine Kette, die er irgendwie schon immer besessen hatte.

Er seufzte leise und holte sie aus seiner Hosentasche. Der Stein, der an einem schlichten Lederband hing, funkelte in allen möglichen Farben, obwohl es in dem Raum stockduster war. Das war nicht immer so gewesen. Früher hatte der Stein wie jeder andere auch nur geglänzt, wenn man ihn ins Sonnenlicht hielt. Doch dann, nach dem Kampf mit Brooklyn, hatte er einfach angefangen jederzeit zu leuchten. Das Licht schien irgendwie aus dem Inneren des Steines zu kommen.

Kai hatte sich schon oft den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie dieser Stein Licht in verschiedene Farben brechen konnte, ohne dass auch nur ein Lichtstrahl auf ihn fiel.

Kurz nach dem Kampf mit Brooklyn. Hatte es wirklich etwas damit zu tun oder war es nur Zufall, dass es ihm gerade da aufgefallen war? Bestimmt gab es eine logische Erklärung für das alles. Auch hier wäre Kennys Hilfe ganz gut.

Nein. Er würde das Rätsel selbst lösen. Irgendwie. Er hing sich die Kette um den Hals, versteckte sie unter seinem Schlafanzugoberteil und legte sich hin.

----

Tyson saß jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde in der Küche und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Sonst war Kai seinen Fragen nur ziemlich geschickt ausgewichen, aber heute war er einfach weggegangen. Es sah sogar so aus als wäre er vor seiner Frage geflohen. Was war nur los? Tyson stand auf und entschied sich, auch ins Bett zu gehen. Er würde es morgen noch mal versuchen.

Ob Kai schon schlief? Vermutlich nicht. Er lag jede Nacht noch wach in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Tyson öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und ihm wurde klar, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Kai lag wach in seinem Bett und schien wieder nichts von dem, was um ihn herum passierte, mitzubekommen.

Erst als Tyson sich umgezogen hatte und ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte schien er zu bemerken, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Kai sah ihn kurz verwirrt an. Doch dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst und sah ihn gleichgültig wie immer an.

„Nacht.", sagte Kai nur und wandte Tyson den Rücken zu.

Kai lag noch stundenlang wach da, bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na was denkt ihr, warum der Stein leuchtet? Alle Vermutungen an uns. Wir würden uns auch über ein paar Reviews freuen.

Tschüss, Alinor.


	5. Kapitel 4

Will: Alsooo . . . Wir haben eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Welche zuerst?

Alinor: Die schlechte.

Will: OK. Wir werden diese Fanfiction nicht weiterschreiben.

Alinor: Wir bedauern, dass es hier zuende ist.

Will: Aaaber wir haben eine andere FF angefangen. Deren Grundidee ist dieselbe, wie bei dieser FF (bis auf einen völlig neuen Anfang und ein paar andere Abweichungen).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4. Kapitel

Traum 

Er stand wie angewurzelt zwischen den brennenden Häusern. Schreiende Menschen rannten an ihm vorbei. Plötzlich wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt und mitgezogen.

„Mensch Kai, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte ihn ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen aufgebracht und zog ihn mit sich durch das brennende Dorf.

Sie schien noch sehr jung zu sein. Ein kurzes Stück vor ihnen lief ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen, hellblauen Haaren, die ebenfalls nicht älter als ihre Freundin aussah. Sie drehte sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihr noch folgten.

„Beeilt euch!", rief sie ihnen zu.

Kai folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen so schnell er konnte. Irgendwie kam ihm das alles so bekannt vor. Als hätte er es schon mal erlebt. Und die zwei Mädchen. Er war sich mit einem mal sicher, dass er sie kannte.

Kai wusste irgendwie ganz genau, dass das alles nur ein Alptraum war. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich so echt an. Die Hitze, die von den brennenden Häusern ausging und die Angst, die zum Greifen nah in der Luft hing. Plötzlich blieb das Mädchen vor ihnen stehen. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und kam zurück gelaufen.

„Da vorne kommen wir nicht weiter! Auf dem ganzen Dorfplatz wimmelt es nur so von denen!", rief sie ihren Freunden mit Tränen in den Augen zu.

Sie versteckten sich zwischen zwei dicht beieinander stehenden Häusern, die noch kein Feuer gefangen hatten.

„Was hast du?", fragte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ihre Freundin besorgt, die nun haltlos schluchzte.

„Sie- sie haben alle auf den Dorfplatz getrieben und . . . ich glaub sie wollen sie umbringen."

Sie schwiegen betroffen.

„Was machen wir jetzt nur?", fragte das blauhaarige Mädchen verzweifelt und schaute zu Boden.

„Wir sollten uns im Wald verstecken.", antwortete ihre Freundin.

Sie sah von einem zum anderen.

Kai konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen.

„Du hast recht.", sagte das blauhaarige Mädchen, „Wir können gegen diese fiesen Kerle sowieso nichts ausrichten."

Kai konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich dafür hasste, nichts unternehmen zu können. Er konnte sie gut verstehen.

Plötzlich trat eine finstere Gestalt aus dem Schatten.

„Schnell! Zum Wald!"

Die drei sprangen auf und stürzten hinaus auf die mittlerweile leere Straße.

„Wo sind die alle?", fragte das blauhaarige Mädchen ängstlich.

Es war niemand zu sehen und auch die Schreie waren verklungen.

„Kommt, wir müssen uns beeilen."

Traum Ende 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alinor: Denen, die noch wissen möchten wie es bei dieser FF weitergeht, können wir die letzten Kapitel zuschicken.

Will: Schickt uns einfach eine E-Mail: R.Mueller-ibmt-online.de


End file.
